forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fomorian
| origin4e = Fey | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Giant | alignment4e = Evil | refs4e = | size3e = Huge | type3e = Giant | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually neutral evil | challenge3e = 11 | refs3e = | size = Huge | alignment2e = Neutral evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | lifespan = | location = The Feywild (Feydark) and the Underdark | language = Giant, Undercommon | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Mountains, underground | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Pale white | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | first = | based = Fomorians }} The godless Fomorians are the "most hideous and wicked of all giantkind." They are hideously deformed and misshapen, but the random positioning of their sense organs gives them keen perception. Fomorians have no loyalty beyond those they fear and seek the enslavement of all creatures, particularly other fey. In 4th edition, fomorians were defined as the Feywild's "dark reflections of the massive titans" wielding massive magical powers. They primarily inhabit the Feydark, the Underdark's counterpart on the plane of Faerie, but could easily enter the Prime Material Plane through portals, crossings, and their ritual magic. In their native plane, fomorians' magical power is so monstrous it causes them endless pain, which slowly drives them insane. The Monster Manual 2 4th edition lists the following formorian classes: ghost shaman, cackler (assassin), totemist, blinder, and butcher. With the Second Sundering and implementation of 5th edition, fomorians' magical capabilities in Faerûn have been greatly diminished. Society The fomorians, along with their cyclops servants, are the Feydark's greatest organized threat to the eladrin of the Feywild. Harrowhame, Mag Tureah, and Vor Thomil are the three largest domains ruled by ruthless giants, "twisted in body and mind as the result of wielding staggering arcane power." Harrowhame, known for its slave trade, is ruled by King Bronnor who often contracts with the lycanthropes of nearby Brokenstone Vale. King Thrumbolg, the First Lord, reigns supreme over the largest fomorian kingdom, Mag Tureah, which is riddled with myriad portals to other planes. The mad Queen Connomae rules Vor Thomil, where "captured travelers are forced to perform for her entertainment as poets, singers, actors or gladiators." Fomorian society in Faerûn after the Second Sundering (i.e., 5th edition) has not been detailed. Myths and legends Most fomorians believe that the prophesied king of giants will be born as a fomorian and will not realize his destiny at first, but when he does, he will be transformed into a giant larger than any titan, and subsequently transform the entire fomorian race also. Combat The fomorians' deformities prevent them from throwing boulders the way other giants do; however, they still wield mighty weapons, usually greatclubs, and, in 4th edition, they wielded advanced arcane spells. In 5th edition, fomorians have only one magic attack, called evil eye, and the additional ability to deal curse of the evil eye on an enemy. History According to the Monster Manual 5th edition, fomorians "were among the most handsome of races, possessed of brilliant minds and unrivaled magic ability." However, their greed drove them in a quest to acquire all the magic of the Feywild. The other fey united in defense and defeated the fomorians. As they fell, "their bodies were warped to reflect the evil in their hearts." Behind the Scenes Early on fomorians were described as a hideously ugly and grossly deformed type of giant-kin, created when the giant deity Annam All-Father's wife, Othea, had an affair with Ulutiu. Males were approximately 13'6" (4.11 m) and weighed about 1,000 lbs (450 kg) while females stood about 13' (3.96 m) and weighed 660 lbs (300 kg). They usually spoke Sylvan, were neutral evil in alignment and, if classed, barbarians. In 2nd edition, fomorians primarily worshiped the god Karontor and often performed manual labor for frost giants, hill giants and ogres (especially in the Ice Spires) in exchange for food and lodging of poor quality. Due to their physical appearance, fomorians were only tolerated by these societies. Otherwise, fomorians were usually found in caves, abandoned mine shafts, or like areas, decorated by the half-eaten remains of their last meal, with the strongest fomorian ruling over the rest, and females and children treated no better than slaves. Captives were usually tortured for their captors' amusement, then eaten. Appendix Appearances ;Cards: *''AD&D Trading Cards'' ;Comics: *''The Spirit of Myrrth'' ;Computer Games: *''Neverwinter'' ;Novels: *''The Titan of Twilight'' Further Reading * References Connections Category:Fey Category:Creatures of chaotic evil alignment Category:Creatures Category:Creatures found in any climate Category:Creatures found in mountains Category:Creatures found in underground locations Category:Giants